Kitsune no Mermaid Heels
by Kachorro
Summary: Gracias al odio, rencor y envidia de una persona con su misma sangre, Naruto terminara adentrándose a una aventura donde conocerá a una joven maga tranquila y orgullosa, logrando que su tranquila vida y la de su gremio se pongan de cabeza al aceptar a este niño en su vida como un integrante mas de su familia. cap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

Bueno amigos este día les traigo algo nuevo que mi loca y maniaca mente comenzó a maquinar hace 1 semana y por razones de escases de tiempo no podía terminar, espero que este fi sea de su agrado.

\- _solo espero que te esmeres en esta historia y no la actualices rápido -_

Lo hare Gardevoir, lo hare, no te preocupes… ahora hare la renuncia de derechos:

Naruto, sus personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Fairy Tail, sus personajes, escenarios y situaciones originales pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.

Bueno aquí los dejo con el cap.

Cap piloto…

La noche llego a Konohagakure no Sato, una de las aldeas mas reconocidas en los países elementales por sus grandes shinobi que se han vuelto grandes y temidas leyendas. En estos momentos una fuerte tormenta eléctrica esta azotando fuertemente a la aldea, mientras los rayos iluminan el cielo y los truenos causan el estruendo al impactar contra el suelo.

Nuestra historia comienza en la casa del Yondaime Hokage, para ser más específicos en la habitación de Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, el hijo de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Namikaze, quien tiene 7 meses de nacido y descansan en su cuna, aguardando la llegada de alguno de sus progenitores para alimentarle.

La habitación del pequeño es bastante grande para alguien que acaba de nacer, tiene paredes pintadas de azul cielo, juguetes de todos los tamaños y adecuados para la edad del pequeño, enormes animales felpudos, mantitas y pequeñas almohadas y sobre todo montañas de ropita para bebe.

En ese momento podemos ver como una silueta de cabellos rojos se acerca con una mirada furiosa a la cuna, que reguarda los pequeños y felices sueños de un recién nacido de cabellos rubios.

Esta persona tiene una cabellera a lacia y a la altura de su cuello, sus ojos son azules y su piel esta ligeramente bronceada, su ropa consta de una camiseta negra que deja apreciar su esbelta figura y copa BB, lleva unos pantalones shinobi en color negro que delinean a la perfección sus caderas y largas piernas y su calzado consta de unas sandalias shinobi color negro.

\- pagaras caro tu intromisión… me estas quitando todo y esta noche, me encargare de recuperarlo -exclamo molesta la chica que había entrado en la habitación- Kage Bunshin no Jutsu -exclamo la chica, haciendo que apareciera una pelirroja igual a ella- necesito que te quedes y te hagas pasar por dormida para que no sospechen -pidió la chica a su clon-

\- hai -respondió el clon con una voz calmada, para después ponerse a caminar fuera de la habitación-

\- bien llego el momento de actuar -menciono la pelirroja mirando directamente al pequeño bebe que estaba vistiendo un mameluco color blanco con su nombre grabado en el centro-

Con sus manos tomo el cuerpo del pequeño y lo deposito en un canasto que llevaba con ella, notando que el pequeño cabía a la perfección, camino hacia la ventana y la abrió dejando entrar una ventisca que agito las blancas cortinas, regreso a donde estaba el canasto y lo tomo firmemente mientras miraba al pequeño dormir tranquilamente para después sonreír de forma enfermiza, camino en dirección a la ventana y con gran agilidad, salto fuera de la recamara logrando aterrizar en la tierra mientras un relámpago tronaba y un rayo iluminaba su silueta en la oscuridad

Levanto su rostro y miro frente a ella la entrada del bosque de su familia, mientras un búho la miraba fijamente, haciendo que ella dirigiera su mirada al pequeño, al momento que el buho se puso a ulular.

\- shh… el bebe… esta… durmiendo -dijo la chica con una voz tierna, que parecía un poco enfermiza-

La chica camino de forma tranquila hacia el bosque mientras se adentraba por el paisaje boscoso, después de caminar por unos minutos su silueta termino perdiéndose entre los arboles, arbustos y oscuridad que había en el lugar, se sentía muy feliz, al fin podría librarse de la sombra de ese maldito usurpador que le estaba robando toda la atención de familia, amigos y conocidos.

Mientras mas caminaba, mas se acercaba a un rio el cual se escuchaba muy cerca por el ruido del agua corriendo, una vez que llego ante el rio, miro al bebe, mientras un estruendo lo despertó causando que llorara.

\- jajajaja deberías de ver lo ridículo que te vez, espero que las bestias se apiaden de ti y no te devoren a la primera jajajajaja -se burlo la chica dejando caer la canasta en el río, la cual fue arrastrada por la corriente- adiós… ¨hermanito¨, espero no volverte a ver nunca -sentencio con odio la pelirroja, que decidió regresar lo mas rápido posible a casa y evitar que se dieran cuenta que la otra pelirroja era un clon, no podía esperar a regresar a su casa, que sus padres olvidaran al estorbo de su hermano para volver a tratarla como una princesa-

El canasto continúo el curso del rio y el pequeño continuo llorando mientras se alejaba a cada momento más de Konoha, con el pasar de las horas el rio cada vez se volvía mas rápido haciendo que abandonara Konoha en solo 3 horas, para después llevarlo al limite de los países 14 horas.

El rio condujo el canasto a una barrera de la cual se decía no era posible pasar, esta barrera se encontraba en los limites de los países elementales y aquellos que llegaban a este lugar, decían que cualquier cosa que la pasara explotaría al instante debido a la presión que ese lugar ejercía, mas sin embargo el pequeño bebe demostró lo contrario, pues logro pasarla satisfactoriamente la barrera gracias a la corriente que seguía conduciendo su curso.

La mañana llego y con ella los cálidos rayos del sol, que ya tenían iluminado los caminos y el caudal del rio, donde el canasto se había atorado gracias a las ramas atascadas.

En estos momentos podemos ver a una hermosa joven de cabello purpura largo y lacio que cae a la mitad de su espalda, tiene un corte de cabello tradicional japonés, su flequillo está cortado de manera recta, más debajo del flequillo lleva otro par de mechones de cabello corto en forma diagonal que termina en la parte del pómulo, y aún más abajo lleva un par de mechones más largo que el anterior, pero más corto que el resto de su cabello, este par de mechones llega hasta su pecho.

Su vestimenta consta de una chaqueta blanca con decorados en color amarillo, que está algo abierta para revelar una camisa de cuello y corbata color rojo por debajo, la chaqueta termina en la cadera con una forma cortada en picos abiertos. Los puños de la chaqueta están metidos en un par de guantes también de color blanco. En las piernas, lleva un par de medias negras, que están metidas en un par de botas largas, lleva una falda corta tableada sobre las medias y debajo de los picos de la chaqueta. En su cabeza, hay un listón, con los extremos de este apuntando hacia arriba, que dan una apariencia similar a las orejas de algunos animales.

Esta chica tiene una estatura de 1.65m de altura y su edad es de 15 años de edad, tiene un busto copa CC, una cintura pequeña y unas anchas caderas, que se balanceaban con su caminar.

La chica caminaba muy cerca al río, en este momento se dirigía a la ciudad de Magnolia, pues regresaba de una misión, fue en ese momento cuando ella caminaba, que un extraño ruido llamo su atención, pues este ruido era similar al que hace un bebe al llorar, pero eso era imposible, ¿Qué haría un bebe a mitad de la nada?

Decidió regresar a lo suyo, pero al seguir su trayecto noto que el llanto se intensificaba. Solo fueron cuestión de segundos para que la chica encontrara el canasto atorado, lentamente se acerco y vaya sorpresa que se llevo al ver a un bebe de cabellos rubios en la canasta.

\- ¡pero que demonios! -exclamo sorprendida la peli purpura, algo que no pasaba seguido- es un bebe -dijo la chica sacando el canasto del rio- ¿me pregunto quien lo abandonaría? -menciono ella mirando como el bebe se calmaba un poco al verla a ella con sus enormes ojos azules- No, No y No… será mejor que me vaya, lo que ocurrió aquí no es de mi incumbencia -declaro ella marchándose y dejando al bebe en el canasto-

Pero mientras mas avanzaba, mas recordaba esos enormes ojos que la miraron con esperanza, para después escuchar el llanto del bebe y solo pudo hacer algo, suspirar frustrada y regresar por el, quizás alguien en su gremio podría hacerse cargo de el.

\- tu ganas niño, te llevare conmigo… pero ni creas que yo seré tu madre -expreso mientras sacaba al bebe del canasto y lo miraba directamente mientras el bebe rubio que parecía mas calmado-

La chica continuo su camino ahora junto al bebe rubio, el cual se había después de 20 minutos de caminata volvió a llorar, la peli purpura intento ignorarlo, pero al termino de una hora de oír llorar al niño se molesto.

\- ¿QUÉ ES LO QUE QUIERES? -pregunto con un tono de voz elevado, haciendo que el bebe se calmara y luego se escuchara un gruñido muy ruidoso que provenía de la pancita del bebe- Claro… comida -dijo la chica con una gota detrás de su nuca, al saber que se trataba de algo tan obvio- bueno, no creo que puedas comer cosas solidas, así que… te daré un poco del yogurt que tengo en mi equipaje.

La peli purpura saco un yogurt libre de grasa y con una cuchara comenzó a dárselo, pero para su mala suerte el pequeño término escupiéndole la comida en la cara haciendo que una vena le saltara en la frente, mientras el pequeño se reía-

\- ¿con que esto te parece gracioso? -pregunto con un tono serio, mientras con la cuchara removía el alimento de su rostro- pues ahora no nos iremos hasta que hayas comido esto, pues no pienso tolerar el oírte llorar -declaro la peli purpura mirando fijamente al pequeño que no paraba de reírse-

Después de varios intentos por alimentar al bebe, la chica termino completamente sucia, sin importarle eso tomo al bebe en brazos y reanudo su camino, pero después de caminar alrededor de 15 minutos ocurrió algo que no tuvo previsto.

\- hic… hic… hic -fueron los ruiditos que salían de la boca del pequeño-

\- ¿ahora que? -pregunto la joven bajando la cabeza-

\- hic… hic… hic -continuo el pequeño con un ataque de hipo-

\- tienes que estar bromeando -menciono la peli purpura- espero hacerlo bien, pues solo mire esto una vez -dijo ella poniendo al bebe de espalda y dándole leves golpecitos para sacarle los gases- bien enano, espero que no me des mas problemas -dijo la chica mirando al bebe, que había dejado de tener hipo-

Regresando a la caminata, el bebe había caído dormido por el lento caminar que hacia la chica, provocando que se arrullara en sus brazos, dejando un poco incomoda a la chica, pues mantenía una idea en su mente la cual no era muy de su agrado.

\- ¨para ser una molestia, el enano se ve adorable¨ -pensó la chica con las mejillas coloradas-

Aun le quedaba mucho camino por recorrer, parecía que llegarían en 1 día mas a su destino y les quedaban por lo menos 30km para llegar a su ciudad, pero en ese momento comenzó a llover de manera fuerte, obligando a la peli purpura a buscar un refugio tanto para ella como para el pequeño niño que comenzó a llorar al asustarse con la lluvia y los fuertes relámpagos que se presentaron de improvisto.

La chica corrió en dirección a los arboles para evitar que ambos se mojaran con la lluvia, pero al entrar a la zona boscosa encontró una húmeda cueva donde podrían refugiarse para pasar la noche, una vez adentro el bebe continuo llorando y la joven no tenia idea de que hacer, así que hizo lo mas simple.

\- ¡YA DEJA DE LLORAR! -exclamo perdiendo la paciencia, pero solo logro que el bebe llorara mas fuerte al asustarse con su voz molesta- esto no me puede estar pasando -murmuro para si misma al momento de agachar la cabeza-

El bebe continuo llorando por varios minutos, mientras la peli purpura se mantenía en silencio con el bebe en sus brazos, ella es una completa inexperta en como cuidar a un bebe, ¿que se supone que debe hacer? ¿Cómo podría calmarlo? Eran las preguntas que comenzaban a formarse en su cabeza.

\- enano -hablo la chica con una voz tranquila y con un poco de nerviosismo, mientras el bebe seguía llorando- tranquilo -pidió ella sin dejar su voz nerviosa- yo… yo también estoy asustada -dijo ella- no tengo idea que debo hacer para cuidarte -menciono llevando su mano y delicadamente acariciar la cabecita del bebe, que al sentir el tacto de la joven se comenzó a calmar- eso es… tranquilo, si permaneces tranquilo nada malo ocurrirá -explico la chica, mientras el bebe dejaba de llorar-

Las horas pasaron y cada vez comenzaba a hacer mas frio, tomando conciencia de esta peli purpura se tuvo que quitar su chaqueta y colocarla como una cobija para que el bebe pudiera dormir sobre esta, mientras ella encendía una fogata para mantenerlos calientes.

Mientras nuestra protagonista miraba el fuego y pensaba en su alocado día, debes en cuando le daba pequeñas miradas al bebe, logrando notar algo que no había visto, el pequeño sin duda era un bebe muy lindo, sacudió su cabeza para sacarse esas ideas, ella no podía darse el lujo de encariñarse con esa pequeña bola con patas, pero de nuevo su vista llego al bebe, notando que en su ropa estaba escrito su nombre.

\- Naruto -menciono ella al ver el nombre- que nombre tan curioso.

La noche continuo su curso y la chica se quedo dormida con la espalda recargada en la pared de la cueva, con el bebe a su lado y la fogata frente a ella apagada. Una vez que el sol llego, la peli purpura se levanto debido a que el bebe comenzó a llorar y eso la frustro.

\- hug… por favor cállate y dame unos minutos mas -se quejo ella, pero el bebe continuo llorando- esta bien, esta bien ya me levante -exclamo la peli purpura levantando al bebe del suelo y notando que el niño estaba hirviendo- esto no puede ser posible, el enano esta ardiendo en temperatura -dijo la peli purpura sintiendo caliente el cuerpo del niño-

Sin mas que decir la chica tomo al bebe en sus brazos y después la chaqueta para comenzar a correr en dirección a la ciudad, pues era seguro que si no se apresuraba el pequeño tendría se pondría cada vez peor.

Los minutos fueron intensos para la chica, se sentía asustada por la salud del bebe que no paraba de llorar y estaba completamente rojo, no sabia si era de tanto llorar o por el calor que sentía el pequeño, le tomo alrededor de 20 minutos recorrer el camino para poder llegar a la ciudad. El pequeño lloraba haciendo que la peli purpura se sintiera mas nerviosa y no pudiera pensar bien, quería llegar al gremio, pero este le quedaba a 10 minutos, el llanto del bebe se intensifico tanto que lo que tuvo que hacer fue llegar a un hospital al estar mas cerca.

Al ingresar de manera tan violenta llamo la atención de varias personas que y las de algunas enfermeras, que al ver a la joven corrieron en su dirección, pues el bebe en sus brazos lloraba de manera desenfrenada.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? -pregunto una enfermera de cabellos azabaches tocando al bebe-

\- encontré…. a este niño… abandonado… el… el esta muy enfermo -dijo la chica respirando de forma agitada pues se sentía cansada por estar corriendo sin descanso, mientras descubría al pequeño-

\- santo cielo, el pequeño esta hirviendo -dijo sorprendida la enfermera- ¡RAPIDO NECESITO UNA CAMILLA! -gritó la enfermera, mientras dos enfermeras más llegaban con la camilla y depositaban al pequeño en esta- nos encargaremos de esto no te preocupes.

La chica se quedo mirando como las enfermeras se llevaban al bebe, mientras una expresión de preocupación se reflejaba en su rostro pues el llanto del bebe aun estaba presente en su mente, lo único que podía hacer en esos momentos era para retirarse, pero fue detenida por una enfermera anciana.

\- tu hijo estará bien querida, ahora si eres tan amable de seguirme -pidió la anciana de cabellos plateados-

\- ese niño no es mi hijo, yo simplemente me lo encontré y lo traje para que lo curaran-respondió ella con una voz seria, intentando ocultar su preocupación-

\- pero aun así decidiste traerlo, eso te hace una buena persona y responsable de el -explico la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras la peli purpura se sonrojaba levemente -

\- pero yo no puedo… -intento decir, mas sin embargo la enfermera la ignoro y la hizo seguirla-

La chica no tuvo más opción y se dispuso a seguirla por el pasillo, era claro que no podría convencer a esa mujer, ambas terminaron entrando a una oficina con alfombra café y paredes color beige, la mujer llegó a un escritorio y se sentón en la silla detrás de este.

\- toma asiento querida -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa- ¿apeteces café? -pregunto la mujer mientras serbia café en una taza-

\- hai -respondió la joven, para comenzar a servir café en otra taza-

\- Aquí tienes jovencita -dijo la anciana que le entrego el café a la chica - dime, jovencita ¿como te llamas? -pregunto la mujer mirando a la peli purpura-

\- Mi nombre es Kagura Mikazuchi -se presento la chica de forma educada-

\- un gusto Kagura -chan, mi nombre es Kaoru y soy la directora de este hospital -dijo la mujer- ahora si no es mucha molestia hija, podrías decirme ¿como es que encontraste a ese pequeño? ¿Acaso sus padres no estaba junto con el? -pregunto la enfermera mirando a la chica-

\- cuando lo encontré, el enano estaba en un canasto en el río, no sabría decirle con exactitud cuanto tiempo tenia ahí el pequeño, pero yo me debatí mentalmente en llevarlo conmigo o no, al final terminamos viajando juntos, pero fue cuando a mitad de camino nos atrapo una lluvia y tuvimos que refugiarnos en una cueva -respondió la chica de forma tranquila-

\- Pobre pequeño, al parecer sus padres lo abandonaron sin dejarlo con alguien a su protección -dijo la enfermera triste por lo que le paso al bebe- lo bueno es que tu estuviste para salvarlo. Eso significa que el destino quiso que tu lo cuidaras -al mencionar eso la joven se sonrojo por eso-.

\- bueno, creo que solo el destino lo quiere, por que yo no puedo hacerme cargo de el, cuando lo encontré venia con la intención de dejarlo con alguien que si pudiera cuidarlo -declaro la chica intentando sonar dura-

\- Pero no lo hiciste -señalo la anciana- y aunque lo niegues tu trajiste al bebe, eso demuestra que tiene un gran corazón -añadió ella con una sonrisa-.

\- Lo único que me tiene preocupada es que cuando desperté esta mañana, el enano lloraba de forma escandalosa y fue cuando note que se encontraba enfermo -dijo Kagura con la vista agachada-

\- tranquila hija, a todos nos puede pasar y mas cuando uno no esta al tanto de los cuidados necesarios de un bebe -explico la enfermera colocando sus manos sobre las de Kagura-

Después de varios minutos de hablar apareció una joven enfermera de cabellera castaña y cuerpo curvilíneo, esta parecía traer varias listas de las personas que estaban recibiendo atención médica en el hospital.

\- Kaoru -sama, le traigo algunas listas sobre los pacientes -menciono la joven enfermera con una voz cálida-

\- muchas gracias hija -agradeció la mujer con una sonrisa-

\- disculpe -menciono la peli purpura, llamando la atención de la joven enfermera- ¿Cómo? -pregunto con el rostro sonrojado- ¿Cómo se encuentra el bebe que traje? -pregunto la chica desviando la mirada al sentirse un poco avergonzada por la pregunta que hizo-

\- es verdad a mi me interesa saber sobre ese pequeño, ¿Cómo es su estado de salud? -menciono la enfermera mayor con una sonrisa, al ver que si había interés por el bebe, por parte de la jovencita-

\- el bebe ya se encuentra mucho mejor, la fiebre bajo y ahora esta descansando en una incubadora, tuvimos que ponerle una intravenosa en su brazo derecho pues el pequeño se encontraba deshidratado -explico la joven enfermera con una sonrisa- ¿si gustas puedo llevarte a verlo? -pregunto mirando a la peli purpura-

\- yo este… -exclamo un poco nerviosa-

\- anda hija, estoy segura que ese pequeño te extraña y necesita -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa-

\- pero… es que yo -intento desviar el tema-

\- ese bebe te necesita hija, si no quieres hacerte cargo de el lo entiendo, pero por favor, solo ve a verlo y a despedirte de el -dijo la directora con una voz de suplica-

\- esta bien -respondió Kagura poniéndose de pie y sintiéndose derrotada por la insistencia de la mujer-

\- por aquí -pidió la enfermera, quedándose parada junto al marco de la puerta-

Una vez que Kagura se puso de pie se dispuso a seguir a la enfermera, ahora ambas caminaban por el hospital y pasaron por varios pasillos, hasta que entraron al área de maternidad, donde pudieron encontrar al bebe descansando en la incubadora.

\- sin duda es un pequeño muy valiente -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al ver al pequeño infante dormido y con un mameluco azul-

\- lo se, Naruto… es muy valiente -dijo Kagura mirando al pequeño rubio dormir de manera pacifica-

\- ¿Naruto? -pregunto la enfermera, haciendo que Kagura se sonroje al saber que llamo al bebe por su nombre- es un bonito nombre -dijo la castaña- ¿quieres entrar a verlo? -pregunto la castaña mirando a la peli purpura-

Kagura simplemente asintió de forma automática y cuando se había dado cuenta ya estaba frente a la incubadora tocando sobre el cristal que protegía el cuerpo del pequeño Naruto.

\- buenos días Naru -chan, parece que tu linda amiga vino a visitarte -dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa al ver al bebe durmiendo tranquilamente- te dejare sola con el, así podrás hablar con comodidad -dijo la enfermera retirándose de la habitación-

Kagura se quedo en su lugar mirando el pacifico sueño del bebe, se miraba tan tranquilo dormido en esa cálida camita donde yacía, mientras un sentimiento de culpa inundaba el rostro de la chica, mientras pasaba su derecha sobre la capa cristalina que lo protegía. Al mirar bien la incubadora, pudo notar que había unos huecos donde podía meter sus manos para tocar al bebe, al principio dudo un poco, pero termino animándose y metió sus manos en estas logrando tocar su cálida y delicada piel.

\- hola enano -llevando sus manos a la cabecita del bebe- vaya susto que me diste esta mañana, pero me alegra saber que ahora estas bien -dijo la chica acariciando delicadamente la cabecita del bebe- dicen que eres un niño muy valiente, eso me agrada pues es seguro que cuando crezcas serás un poderoso mago -dijo Kagura intentando sacar sus manos pero cuando su mano hizo contacto con la del bebe, este atrapo uno de sus dedos con su manita-

\- parece que a tu lado se siente protegido -hablo una voz detrás de Kagura que la hizo ponerse nerviosa, al dejar que la encontraran en ese estado- tranquila hija, no tienes por que ponerte nerviosa -declaro la anciana sonriendo- ¿Cómo se encuentra nuestro pequeño valiente? -pregunto la anciana caminando en dirección a Naruto, el cual estaba tranquilamente dormido- según Shizuka -chan su estado ya esta estable -menciono Kaoru levantando la parte cristalina- si, su temperatura es estable -declaro con una sonrisa, que fue contagiada hacia Kagura, que sonrió sin darse cuenta- no puedo creer que alguien haya abandonada a un bebe tan lindo como el, sobre todo teniendo esas marquitas tan adorables en su rostro, el pequeño parece un zorrito jejejeje -dijo la anciana riendo-

\- ¿marcas? -pregunto Kagura acercándose para verlo más de cerca y notando las marcas-

\- no es raro encontrar a bebes con marcas de nacimiento, pero sin duda las marcas de este bebe, son muy adorables, es algo que no eh visto antes -menciono la anciana Kaoru-

\- entiendo… bueno creo que lo mejor será que… -intento decir la chica, pero fue interrumpida por la mujer-

\- ¿por que no lo cargas hijas? -pregunto Kaoru-

\- ¿cargarlo? -respondió Kagura a forma de pregunta, mientras sus mejillas se coloraban-

\- Así es, se nota que este pequeño se siente seguro a tu lado, creo que deberías cárgalo, solo para que te sienta por ultima vez antes de que te despidas de el -explico la anciana y Kagura se sonrojo un poco-.

\- esta… bi- bien -respondió Kagura, mientras la anciana delicadamente le colocaba en brazos al pequeño Naruto-

Una vez que la anciana le puso en brazos al bebe, el pequeño Naruto sonrió al sentir la calidez que emanaba la peli purpura, mientras que Kagura sentía una extraña calidez que venia de parte del pequeño en sus brazos.

\- demonios, ¿que diablos me hiciste enano? -menciono Kagura con una voz que demostraba angustia y sin dejar de mirar al pequeño en sus brazos-

\- te ha flechado, no es la primera vez que lo veo -explico la mujer con una mirada enternecedora-

\- por mas que quisiera llevarlo conmigo, yo… yo no puedo cuidarlo -dijo la peli purpura con una mirada triste- además, no se nada de cuidar a un bebe -explico la chica-

\- bueno, si se trata de eso… pensé que quizás te seria útil esto -dijo la mujer mostrándole un libro-

\- ¿un libro? -pregunto Kagura, mirando el libro de portada rosada-

\- en este libro, se explica como cuidar de los bebes, además creo que el ser madre se te da bastante bien -declaro Kaoru con una sonrisa- si gustas, yo puedo ayudarte a criarlo mientras tu trabajas -sugirió la mujer de cabellos grises-

\- no… yo no podría -respondió nerviosa la joven- pero… el enano necesitara de alguien -menciono Kagura- esta bien señora Kaoru… usted y el enano ganan, yo lo criare -declaro sintiéndose completamente derrota ante la insistencia de la mujer y ante el carisma y calidez que emanaba el pequeño.

\- me alegra saber eso Kagura -chan -respondió con una sonrisa la mujer-

\- ¨espero no arrepentirme de esto¨ -penso la joven dejando caer la cabeza-

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

Bueno esta noche les traemos la continuación de Mermaid Heels el cual parece ser uno de los fics mas pedidos.

_Si y como es nuestra costumbre antes de comenzar, responderemos alguno s de sus reviews con algo que me gusta llamar Servicio a la Comunida…. COMENZEMOS._

_ryu no kami 007: bueno lo de la chica pelirroja era bastante obvio de quien se trataba, pero aun así no me molesta decirlo… se llama Kasumi Namikaze Uzumaki, es la hermana mayor de Naruto._

_Zafir09: bueno, lo de la hermana de Naruto concordamos igual, pero ya recibirá su merecido, con respecto a arrepentirse, uff eso seria como pedirle a Kachorrito que deje de comer hamburguesas cada viernes en las noches -dijo suspirando mientras Kachorro sonríe alzando su pulgar derecho e izquierdo- con respecto a Mianto y Kushina, no te preocupes ellos son mas fuertes de lo que se podrá leer en el fic, todo con tal de apoyarse el uno al otro. Con respecto al Kyubi todo sera sorpresa y yo creo que el fem Kyubi es un cliché, pero sigue gustándome no importa como sea, pero sigue siendo sorpresa_

_dub77: bueno Naruto súper poderoso, no seria lo correcto pues eso le quitaría lo divertido al fic, pero se podría decir que si superara con creces a los shinobi por sus nuevas habilidades, con respecto a tu duda de como se desarrollara, eso deberás averiguarlo._

_Roy-AoiryuuX23: bueno…. Puede ser que si, puede ser que no todo puede pasar por las hojas y letras que se le ocurran a Kachorrito, bueno con respecto a la hermana parece que dio resultado que Kachorrito esperaba, gracias por leernos._

_Element-OverLord: si, la hermana sufrirá mucho de eso no hay duda pero aun es muy temprano para eso._

_El angel de la oscuridad: bueno es que ya nos toco ver a Lissana, Lucy, Erza, Mirajane y hasta Juvia siendo madres de Naruto… pero, por que Cana o Kagura no, asi que eh aquí este fic y la loca Yandere pues un Oc creado por Kachorrito, enserio que no crei que esa idea tan ridícula de la hermana Yadere egoísta funcionara tan bien._

Bueno con esto terminamos servicio a la comunida, siéntanse cómodos de comenzar a leer el fic.

Antes de comenzar con este capitulo, quiero aclarar que como son poco conocidos los personajes de Mermaid Heels, y como algunos ya me conocen por ser un autor loco, en este fic ustedes llegaran a encontrar personajes de otros anime, hoy les daré a conocer la identidad de quien yo usare como la Maestra de gremio, lo único que les diré es que ella es un personaje creado por Atsushi Ōkubo.

Sin más que decirles, los dejo con el fic… 

Konohagakure no Sato… casa del Hokage 6:00 am.

La casa de los Namikaze era un mar de penas, pues esa misma mañana en que Kushina Namikaze se dirigía a alimentar a su tierno bebé, pero al llegar a la habitación, vaya terrible sorpresa que se llevo al mirar que la ventana de la habitación estaba abierta y la cuna de Naruto, completamente vacía.

\- ¿Por que? ¿Por que? -lloraba una pelirroja de lacio y largo cabello que llegaban a la altura de sus glúteos, de sus ojos color gris-violeta escurrían lágrimas de desesperación, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a su esposo- quiero a mi bebe -pedía con el corazón roto la mujer-

\- tranquila mi amor, veras todo va a salir bien, lo encontraremos -dijo el hombre que le devolvía el abrazo con intenciones de que se calmara un poco, mientras se hacia el fuerte y reprimía las ganas de romperá a llorar por la situación tan trajica que se desarrollaba en su casa-

En estos momentos en la casa del Hokage podemos ver un grupo de anbus que inspeccionaban a fondo el lugar, ni siquiera el alumno estrella del Hokage logro encontrar un rastro con la ayuda de Pakkun y sus ninken.

\- Yondaime-sama, Kushina-san… quiero decirles que me avergüenza el no encontrar nada, este secuestrador parecía lo tenia planeado todo, lo mas seguro es que tenia muy estudiado sus horarios por lo que deduzco espero a que todos mantuvieran la guardia baja -dijo un joven de cabellos negros con un traje anbu y mascara de cuervo-

\- por favor, Karasu encuentren a mi hijo -pidió Minato bajando la mirada mientras una lagrima traicionera bajaba por su rostro-

\- haremos lo posible Hokage-sama, por favor no pierdan las esperanzas, le prometo que encontraremos a su hijo y lo traeremos sano y salvo -dijo el anbu con mascara de cuervo- ¨que extraño es el comportamiento de Kasumi-chan, no parecía afectada por la desaparición de su hermano menor¨ -pensó el anbu para después dar una seña el grupo de anbus desaparecía-

\- quiero a mi bebé, Mina-chan -dijo Kushina levantando la mirada, para notar que su esposo también lloraba-

\- igual yo Kushina-chan -dijo Minato siendo vencido por el dolor mientras hundía su rostro entre el cuello y hombro de su esposa-

\- ¨Naruto-kun¨ -pensó Kushina con mucho dolor mientras ahora ella intentaba calmar a su esposo-

Mientras el par de padres se lamentaban por su dolorosa perdida, cerca de la puerta, una cabellera roja se asomaba con el seño fruncido.

\- hmp… que ridículos, no se por que lloran una perdida tan estúpida, deberían dejar de llorar si me tienen a mi ahora como su única hija -dijo para si misma la chica de cabellos rojos caminando molesta y saliendo de su casa-

KITSUNE NO MERMAID HEELS

CAPITULO 1 SU NOMBRE ES NARUTO MIKAZUCHI

Es una mañana tranquila como cualquiera y en estos momentos podemos ver como Kagura camina a hurtadillas, mientras se adentraba en su propio gremio.

\- mmm -se quejó Naruto, quien estaba en brazos de la joven maga-

\- shshshshsh, tranquilo, no, no hagas ruido -pidió un poco nerviosa la maga-

Lentamente asomó la cabeza, para ver como el gremio no se encontraba tan lleno como otros días, lentamente se adentro en este pues quería evitar ser descubierta por sus compañeras de gremio, o peor a un por la maestra, debido a que aun no se le ocurría una excusa en cuanto a por que ingreso con un hombre a un gremio exclusivamente para chicas.

\- tranquilo enano, ya casi llegamos, una vez que estemos fuera de peligro podrás comer -explicó Kagura a escasos centímetros de la perilla de su habitación-

Pero justo cuando hizo contacto con el pobo de metal, una niña de cabellos castaños rojizos, ojos azules y pecas en sus mejillas le toco la espalda a Kagura causando que se sobresaltara y se quedara tiesa al haber sido descubierta por alguien.

\- Kagura-nee, la maestra supo que llegaste y dijo que quería hablar sobre tu misión -dijo la niña, esta tenia su cabello amarrado en dos pequeñas trenzas y vestía un overol azul y una camiseta blanca-

\- e-este s-si, Be-Beth di-dile que iré en cuanto me duche -respondió nerviosa la Mikazuchi, para terminar abriendo rápidamente la puerta de su habitación y dejando a la pequeña muy confundida por sus acciones-

\- vaya… Kagura-nee se miraba extraña, seguro que esta cansada por el largo viaje -dijo la niña retirándose del lugar para informar a la maestra lo que su amiga le dijo-

Una vez dentro de la habitación, Kagura respiraba de forma agitada, estuvo a poco de nada en ser descubierta y que Beth la hubiera encontrado no ayudaba mucho, pero agradecía que fuera la inocente y pequeña Beth a que fuera otra chica, ahora solo podía esperar a que todo resultara bien y no fuera descubierta por nadie.

Su habitación era grande, parecía un departamento, contaba con una cocina, una habitación y un baño. Tenía un alfombrado Beige y las paredes pintadas de color blanco.

\- eso estuvo cerca -dijo Kagura respirando de forma agitada- bueno enano, esta es mi habitación y tu… -dijo haciéndole cosquillas en el pecho de forma inconsciente, mientras recostaba al bebé en su cama- te quedaras quietecito mientras Kagura se ducha -dijo la peli purpura sin darse cuenta del tono juguetón que estaba usando-

Kagura se comenzó a desvestir lentamente, quedando solo con su ropa interior, un sostén blanco junto a unas bragas blancas, que le quedaban a la perfección y hacían resaltar, sus piernas y pechos copa C, regreso su mirada a Naruto quien la miraba directamente a los ojos mientras estaba recostado en su cama la cual tenia un cobertor verde.

\- Enano no me gusta cuando me vez así -se quejó la joven madre, mientras el bebé reía y se movía esperando que la chica lo cargara- no, ya lo dije jovencito, primero me voy a duchar -intentó sonar firme mientras cerraba los ojos y se cruzaba de brazos dándole la espalda, pero al voltear la cabeza en dirección al bebé y abrir los ojos termino siendo derrotada por el pequeño rubio que desbordaba ternura- a quien engaño, vamos enano… bañémonos para estar limpiecitos -dijo la peli purpura cargando al bebe con una expresión de felicidad-

Una vez en el baño, Kagura se espero a que su bañera personal estuviera a una temperatura adecuada, pues la vieja Kaoru le dijo que cada vez que el bebé fuera bañado el agua tenía que estar a la tibia y ser bañado con las herramientas adecuadas y fue por eso que le regalo unas toallas limpias y un champú para bebés.

Lentamente se sumergió en la bañera con Naruto en brazos, mientras el agua comenzaba a cubrirlos a ambos y por alguna razón, Kagura se sintió bastante feliz al ver como el pequeño en sus brazos disfrutaba del agua como ella lo hacia.

\- vaya, al menos creo que no tendré problemas para bañarte en el futuro, aun recuerdo lo que sufrieron la maestra y las demás para bañar a la pequeña Beth-mencionó Kagura mientras un escalofrió recorría su espalda, pues aquello días no eran muy buenos-

Kagura baño primero a Naruto, usando su mano como una especie de envase para llevar agua y dejarla caer delicadamente sobre los cabellos rubios del pequeño que parecía estar disfrutando del cálido liquido, solo fueron cuestión de minutos los que le tomaron bañar al pequeño rubio, pero cuando termino de bañar a Naruto se dio cuenta de algo, ella estaba desnuda y no se podría bañar hasta que el pequeño estuviera dormido, así que lo único que podía hacer en estos momentos era esperar a que Naruto durmiera para poder ducharse.

Tomo una de las toallas limpias y enrollo al pequeño en ella, para después tomar otra toalla y secarse, al entrar a su habitación con Naruto envuelto en la toalla, comenzó a tener una extraña sensación, sentía estimulación en sus pechos, justo cuando bajo su rostro notó como Naruto estaba intentando alimentarse de uno de estos.

\- ¿AAA QUE ESTAS HACIENDO? -preguntó shockeada Kagura- esas no son para… bueno si son para eso, pero yo aun no estoy lista -explicó Kagura muy nerviosa y con el rostro rojo, debido a la vergüenza, quería quitarlo de ahí, pero… el pequeño se miraba tan tierno que no pudo- solo… solo… serán unos minutos -mencionó intentando ignorar el asunto mientras se sentaba en su cama, pero con su rostro completamente rojo esperando a que Naruto se aburriera-

Después de 3 minutos Kagura dejo de sentir la exigencia de Naruto por intentar alimentarse, par después escuchar un puchero del bebé que comenzó a llorar por que no había podido alimentarse como el hubiera querido.

\- aaa, no llores, no llores, ya te daré algo, pero no llores, nos van a descubrir -dijo muy preocupada y nerviosa mientras acostaba al inquieto bebé en la cama y corría en dirección a la maleta de viaje donde había guardado unas de las mamilas que Kaoru le regalo- bien espero que esto funcione -dijo Kaoru con una sonrisa al ver la mamila llena-

Una vez que se acerco a Naruto, la chica lo cargo y le acerco la mamila a la boca, la cual comenzó a succionar de forma apresurada.

\- oye tranquilo, si la tomas tan rápido te dará hipo de nuevo -mencionó Kagura de forma maternal- ahora mira lo que me haces decir, estoy haciendo exactamente lo que yo dije que no quería -dijo frustrada mientras se pasaba una mano por el rostro, pues estaba actuando como una madre amorosa, cuando su meta era poder cumplir su venganza contra cierta persona-

\- hic… hic… hic… hic… -fue la reacción del pequeño Naruto, haciendo que Kagura dejara caer el rostro-

\- espero que cuando crezcas me hagas más caso -mencionó Kagura colocándose la toalla con la que cubría a Naruto y puso al bebé en su hombro para darle leves golpecitos en su espalda, esperando que el hipo se le pasara-

Con el pasar de los minutos, Kagura se dio cuenta que Naruto dejo de tener hipo, al momento de acomodárselo mejor y estar dispuesta a acostarlo, notó que el pequeño se había dormido. La Mikazuchi al verlo dormir sonrió y lo recostó en la esquina de su cama, mientras acomodaba algunas almohadas en caso de que el niño fuera muy inquieto, pues así evitaría que se callera de la cama y se lastimara, para después proceder a sacar una de las ropitas que le proporcionaron las enfermeras del hospital.

\- no se como lo haces enano, pero parece que serás el único al que yo le permitiré este tipo de tratos tan amistosos -dijo con una sonrisa al verlo dormir tranquilamente- descansa enano, Kagura volverá en unos minutos -mencionó acercándose y depositando un beso en la cabeza del pequeño, que ya llevaba un mameluco azul-

Después de dejar al bebe, Kagura se dirigió al baño, sin duda poder ducharse después de una misión tan complicada era uno de los grandes placeres de la vida, pues eso la mantendría relajada a la hora de atender a Naruto.

\- hmmm…. Espero poder salir adelante ahora que estoy cuidando al enano -dijo Kagura mientras hundía su rostro dejando la nariz de fuera mientras con su boca hacia burbujas en el agua y mantenía una expresión de preocupación en su rostro- ¨solo espero que nadie me descubra, no me gustaría que el enano terminara en un orfanato donde es seguro que no recibirá la atención que merece¨ -pensó Kagura para después reaccionar de forma inesperada- ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS ME ESTA PASANDO?! NO ENTIENDO NADA… MI META PRINCIPAL ES SER LA MEJOR MAGA DE TODA FIORE Y ASI CUMPLIR MI VENGANZA -gruñó molesta mientras se rascaba la cabeza con frustración-

\- Eso que te esta molestando, se llama maternidad y vaya que se te da bastante bien -dijo una voz desde la puerta del baño, esa misma voz hizo que Kagura tuviera el rostro azul del miedo, pues esa voz era inconfundible, lentamente volteo el rostro y no se había equivocado-

\- Ma- ma- ma- maestra -dijo nerviosa Kagura agarrándose de la bañera-

\- hola Kagura-chan -saludo la hermosa mujer de cabellos negros y piel clara- es un lindo niño, ¿Por qué no me dijiste que traías compañía? -preguntó la mujer con su vista en Naruto, el cual se encontraba dormido en sus brazos y acurrucado en su pecho-

\- Naruto -dijo asustada Kagura, pensando que algo malo estaba por venir-

\- ¿y bien Kagura-chan? -preguntó la mujer levantando la vista, dejando apreciar unos ojos negros-

\- yo… lo rescate -respondió la peli purpura desviando la mirada, mientras salía de su bañera y secaba su cuerpo-

\- y ¿por que lo trajiste al gremio? ¿No hubiera sido mas fácil llevarlo a un orfanato? -cuestionó la mujer con una voz tranquila, mientras su vista volvía al pequeño en sus brazos-

\- no quería… que algo le pasara, además no confió en esas personas de orfanatos -respondió avergonzada Kagura mientras cubrir su desnudes con una bata de color blanco, que llegaba hasta su muslo-

\- ¿por que no me cuentas todo por el principio? -pidió la maestra del gremio, mientras Kagura asentía un tanto nerviosa-

Una vez que ambas salieron del baño, Kagura sirvió un poco de café y preparo una mamila en caso de que Naruto despertara, algo que llamo la atención de la maestra, por que comenzaba a notar como la chica frente a ella estaba actuaba de forma responsable a diferencia de ocasiones pasadas.

Después procedió a contarle como fue que encontró a Naruto abandonado en el río, como se debatió mentalmente en llevarlo con ella, lo que tuvo que pasar mientras que cuidaba al bebé de camino al gremio, como el pequeño enfermo y sobre todo la preocupación que tuvo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba muy mal de salud.

\- sin duda fue un largo camino Kagura-chan, pero tú mas que nadie sabe que Mermaid Heels es un gremio exclusivo para chicas -dijo la maestra de forma tranquila, mientras Kagura bajaba la cabeza, esperando las duras palabras que no deseaba escuchar- pero supongo que puedo hacer una excepción esta vez -mencionó la mujer con una expresión comprensiva-

\- ¿que dice maestra? -preguntó sorprendida Kagura, pues su maestra no era muy flexible con el tema de los varones-

\- digo, que permitiré que el pequeño viva bajo el techo de Mermaid Heels y que posiblemente le de la oportunidad de entrar al gremio como el único miembro varón -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa, mientras una sonrisa se comenzaba a formar en Kagura-

\- escuchaste Enano, nos quedaremos juntos -dijo feliz Kagura, mientras la maestra sonreía al ver como Kagura abrazaba de forma amorosa al pequeño-

\- pero... hay una condición -dijo la mujer parando la felicidad de Kagura- yo quiero ser su madrina -dijo la maestra con una linda sonrisa en su rostro mientras la Mikazuchi quedaba mas que sorprendida por tal petición de su maestra-

\- ¿lo dice de verdad? -preguntó confundida Kagura-

\- si, además tu hijo es muy adorable y me gustaría consentirlo ahora que es pequeño y así ayudarte a criarlo como estoy segura que el resto de las chicas querrán aportar su granito de arena, recuerda que el gremio es una familia y la familia siempre se apoya -dijo la maestra con una linda sonrisa-

\- bu… bueno, técnicamente no es mi hijo, aun no lo adopto y no estoy segura si sea lo que…. -comenzó a dudar de si misma mientras la sonrisa de la maestra desaparecía y era remplazada por una expresión seria-

\- Kagura… ¿Qué tanto te conoces? -preguntó la mujer mirando directamente a la confundida chica que había sido interrumpida por esa pregunta-

\- co-co- ¿Conocerme? ¿A que se refiere? -preguntó confundida la joven, mientras la morena frente a ella mantenía esa extraña y seria expresión que tanto la caracterizaba-

\- Es un pequeño ejercicio que quiero poner en practica contigo -explicó la maestra de Mermaid Heels- así que responde a mis preguntas, ¿que tanto te conoces? -volvió a preguntar esperando la respuesta de la chica-

\- bueno... yo, soy confiada, fuerte, temida, terca, orgullosa -comenzó a decir la chica, mientras la maestra escuchaba atentamente esperando escuchar la respuesta correcta-

\- Tienes cualidades muy interesantes... pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta -mencionó la mujer que no dejaba de mirar a Kagura directamente-

\- ¿a que es a lo que se refiere? -preguntó Kagura confundida-

\- bien hagamos algo mas sencillo y quiero que me respondas atentamente a mi pregunta -decía la maestra seriamente- si tuvieras que elegir entre cumplir tu venganza contra esa persona... -al decir eso, Kagura apretó los puños tratando de calmarse pues el tema de la venganza era muy delicado- ...o salvar a este niño de una muerte segura, ¿cual seria tu respuesta? -cuestionó la mujer mientras los ojos de Kagura se abrían de golpe- ¨espero que escojas sabiamente¨ -pensó la mujer esperanzada-

Kagura quedo callada por varios minutos, por un lado estaba cumplir su venganza y por otro lado este pequeño niño que le alegraba un poco la vida, una era la razón por la que mantenía a su espada Archienemigo sellada y la otra, Naruto sufrió de abandono y dejarlo en una situación de vida o muerte, la haría ver igual o quizás peor que los padres del pequeño, pues parecía que el pequeño le había agarrado bastante cariño en poco tiempo.

Pasaron 20 minutos y Kagura comenzó a derramar lágrimas, lo cual fue notado por la maestra que seguía mirando y esperando la respuesta de la chica. Pero en ese momento Naruto llamo la atención de Kagura haciéndola reaccionar, el pequeño estiraba sus bracitos e intentaba quitar el agua que caía de los ojos de Kagura, la chica sonrió ante esto y levanto a Naruto, para después recibir un beso (mejilla ensalivabada) y proceder a abrazarlo fuertemente, haciendo que la maestra sonriera y se quitara una pequeña lagrima traicionera con un pañuelo.

\- salvaría a Naru-chan -dijo Kagura con los ojos cerrados mientras las lagrimas descendían libremente- a pesar de ese gran odio que le tengo a ¨**el**¨, ahora lo mas importante para mi es Naru-chan, por que el depende de mi -explicó Kagura abriendo los ojos para encontrarse con una sonrisa en su maestra-

\- eso me demuestra que eres una chica decidida, alguien que esta dispuesta a hacer lo correcto y que jamás pierde sus objetivos de vista, pero, lo mas importante, sabes cuando debes dar detenerte a analizar la elección correcta para evitar bajas -explicó la mujer- esa es tu forma de ser Kagura-chan y es por eso que estoy segura que serás una buena madre -terminó la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro-

\- pero… ¿Cómo puedo ser su madre si? -preguntó Kagura siendo interrumpida-

\- Kagura-chan, una madre no es aquella que te da la vida, una madre es la que te educa y te demuestra su amor incondicional y yo puedo asegurarte que el pequeño en tus brazos sabe eso -declaró la maestra con una voz tranquila que demostraba apoyo-

\- entonces de ser así, estoy dispuesta a que Naruto lleve el apellido de mi familia, desde hoy serás Naruto Mikazuchi, hijo de Kagura Mikazuchi -dijo con una sonrisa Kagura al levantar a Naruto quien reía al estar tan arriba-

\- estoy muy orgullosa de ti Kagura-chan, has demostrado que estas madurando, a pesar de ser tan joven, pero recuerda no estas sola, Mermaid Heels es una familia y la familia se apoya -volvió a mencionar la mujer con una sonrisa- y de nuevo, quiero pedirte que me permitas ser la madrina de Naru-chan -insistió la mujer tomando la mano libre de la confundida Kagura-

\- puedo… saber el por que de su… insistencia -dijo confundida Kagura-

\- es que desde que lo vi me dejo atrapada, es tan adorable y esas marquitas en sus mejillas lo hacen parecer un lindo gatito -dijo la mujer mientras la Kagura tenia una enorme gota de sudor bajando por su nuca-

\- bueno… ¿que opinas? ena… Naru-chan -dijo corrigiendo el nombre de su pequeño hijo, el cual río ante esto y ambas mujeres lo tomaron como una respuesta afirmativa-

\- muchas gracias por permitírmelo Kagura-chan -dijo la mujer con una sonrisa-

\- no tiene nada que agradecer Maestra Arachne, usted ha hecho bastante por nosotros -dijo Kagura-

Arachne Gorgon, es la maestra de gremio Mermaid Heels, es una mujer de cabellos azabaches peinados en un chongo alto, con dos delgados mechones rizados que enmarcan su rostro. Sus ojos son negros y sus labios están pintaso de color guinda.

Su indumentaria consta de un sensual vestido color negro de mangas largas, que deja libre el área de los hombros y deja ver su gran escote copa E, esta prenda delinea completamente su cuerpo haciéndolo parecer una piel más.

\- bueno creo que es hora de hacer algo que no creía necesario -dijo Kagura llamando la atención de la maestra Arachne-

En ese momento Kagura abrió la puerta y noto que el gremio ya estaba completo, aclaro su garganta para que todas la miraran y…

\- chicas… les presento a mi ahijado Naruto Mikazuchi, hijo de Kagura -dijo la maestra levantando al pequeño, mientras Kagura quedaba en shock-

CONTINUARA…


	3. Chapter 3

Hola que tal aquí Kachorro con una actualización que seguro esperaban demasiado.

_Y si que la esperaban, ¿Tienes idea de cuantas veces tuve que usar barreras psíquicas y leerme el libro de la princesa Celestia para poner campos de fuerza y evitar que volaran la casa en pedazos?- Cuestionó Gardevoir a Kachorro con los brazos cruzados-_

**Bueno mejor no entremos en detalles, lo mejor ahora es que Kachorro publique este capitulo que es tan esperado por nuestros queridos lectores- Explicó Applejack queriendo quitar la tensión del momento.**

Bueno chicas, entonces comencemos con esto…

Naruto y Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y Hiro Mashima. Tampoco soy dueño de cualquier personaje externo a estos dos animes.

Sin mas que decir, disfruten el capitulo.

* * *

Han pasado 8 años desde que aquel pequeño niño que la maestra Arachne y Kagura presentaron al gremio de Mermaid Heels ese pequeño niño que la joven Mizakuchi había llevado con ella al gremio con el fin de poder cuidarlo. Cabe decir que hubo una gran conmoción pues un niño varón estaba dentro de los techos y paredes de un gremio femenino, Kagura estaba segura que habría alguna discusión, pero fue mas que eso, todas y cada una de sus compañeras estaban mirándola esperando saber que había ocurrido y al escuchar la versión de su amiga, quedaron conmovidas por sus palabras para terminar aceptando al pequeño.

Los primeros días todas las chicas estaban fascinadas con la presencia del pequeño, a cada oportunidad de tener tiempo libre en sus misiones, siempre le compraban cosas a ese pequeño o si la oportunidad se taba estando en el gremio estas se llevaban a Kagura y a Naruto para comprarle juguetes, ropa y algunas cosas que le hicieran falta a su compañera, pero la tranquilidad y felicidad que Kagura vivía se acabo cuando un reportero novato la miro entrando con el niño en brazos, curioso por esto el la siguió y cubrió una nota que se titulo:

_KAGURA MIKAZUCHI ¿MADRE?_

_\- Mi nombre es Jason y esta tarde puedo decir sin mentir que tuve la fortuna de cubrir mi primera noticia y tal como lo dice el titulo, se pudo captar a la mismísima Kagura Mikazuchi del gremio Mermaid Heels entrando a varias tiendas de maternidad y artículos para infantes, con un niño en brazos -Aquí se mira a Kagura entrando muy sonriente y juguetona con el pequeño en sus brazos-_

_\- Pero… ¿Quién es este enigmático niño? Bueno amigas y amigos lo que se pudo averiguar fue que ese pequeño es nada mas y nada menos que, el HIJO de Kagura Mikazuchi, así es no leyó mal, ese pequeño es el hijo de Kagura Mizakuchi -Se mira una foto donde el pequeño Naruto se esta ¨besando¨ (cof cof babeando) la mejilla de su madre que muy feliz lo abrazaba-_

_\- Ahora solo nos queda saber ¿Quién es el padre de este niño y el hombre que cautivo el corazón de una de las magas mas bellas de Mermaid Heels?- Se miraba una foto de Kagura y una silueta masculina de color negro con un signo de interrogación -._

Mermaid Heels… el presente….

En estos momentos se puede ver a una silueta de 1.15 m de altura, su vestimenta consta de una sudadera con capucha de color gris de la cual sobresalían unos mechones rubios, lleva unos pantalones de mezclilla de color azul y unas botas de combate color negro.

\- A… Arania-Nee -Llamó la silueta frente a una mujer de cabellos verdes recogidos en tirabuzones-

\- Naru-chan ¿Qué sucede pequeño? -Preguntó Arania dejando un libro que estaba leyendo para prestarle atención al niño, que desviaba con pena la mirada mientras le mostraba una cajita- ¿Para mi? -Preguntó confundida tomando el objeto que el niño le mostraba-

\- Hai… yo… yo quiero disculparme, por… hacerte enojar -Dijo el joven rubio agachando la mirada-

\- Tranquilo, ya no estoy enojada, no podría enojarme contigo, tu eres mi niño consentido -Dijo la mujer acariciándole la mejilla al rubio que solo enrojeció por las palabras y la cálida sonrisa de la mujer-

Arania Web es una mujer de tiene ojos negros que lleva su cabello verde recogido en tirabuzones. Porta unos pendientes de tamaño considerable que parecen ser perlas. Su ropa de color amarillo lleva con estampado de tela-araña que llega desde sus hombros hasta sus pies. En los brazos, su traje se torna de color marrón, llevando con sigo lo que parece ser unos brazaletes largos color gris.

Arania procedió abrir la cajita y término encontrándose un chocolate en forma de araña la cual tenía una carita feliz, esto la hizo sonreír pues era seguro que Naruto habia hecho ese dulce. Naruto era un buen repostero gracias a que Beth lo mantenía ocupado para evitar que hiciera travesuras cuando nadie le miraba.

La joven de cabellos verdes se animó a tomarlo en sus manos y llevarlo a su boca para morderlo, pero justo cuando le arranco el trozo el dulce explotó manchándole la cara, mientras la expresión de Naruto era los labios torcidos e intentaba evitar burlarse cuando todas las chicas del gremio voltearon a ver lo sucedido.

\- T… Tu -Murmuró la joven con una vena saltada en la frente, mientras apretaba los puños con furia, para lentamente llevar su mano derecha a la mesa y tomar una servilleta para limpiarse el rostro-

\- AJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJAJAJAJAJA -Se reía Naruto muy divertido al ver que su trampa había funcionado… otra vez-

\- ¡MOCOSO DEL DEMONIOOOOO! -Gritó Arania intentando atrapar a Naruto, pero este dio un saltó hacia atrás mostrando unos excelentes reflejos para alguien de su edad-

\- DEBISTE VERTE LA CARA CUANDO EXPLOTO JAJAJAJA -Se reía Naruto señalando a la joven mujer, para que ella comenzara a perseguirlo con intenciones de reprenderlo -.

Mientras Naruto huía de Arania, en un lugar más alejado se podía ver a una mujer regordeta de piel bronceada y cabellos rizados de color negro que estaban agarrados con una diadema, mientras su ropa constaba de un bikini azul con una falda tropical con aberturas a ambos lados de las piernas, mientras en su cuello había un collar con decoración de colmillos.

A su lado estaba una joven de cabellos color naranja-marrón arreglado en dos coletas trenzadas a ambos lados de la cabeza. Su aspecto al verla directamente se podría decir que era infantil, su piel clara, ojos azul grisáceo y mejillas pecosas. Su ropa consta de una camiseta negra y unos overoles azules que enmarcan sus grandes caderas y muslos definidos contrarrestando su aspecto infantil.

\- Ese niño siempre me hace el día jajajaja -Comentó la mujer regordeta disfrutando la persecución y el divertido momento que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos-

\- Risley-san, no creo que sea buena idea pedirle a Naru-chan que haga estas cosas, Kagura-Nee podría enojarse mucho con el -Mencionó la chica de cabellos naranja-marrones-

\- Si eso ocurre yo intervendré, por ahora mejor disfruta del espectáculo -Respondió de forma despreocupada la mujer de cabellos negros mirando a Naruto escaparse de las manos de Arania y quedar dándole la espalda a la entrada del gremio-

\- ¡SOY IMPARABLE! JAJAJAJAJA -Exclamó muy divertido el chico al momento en que la puerta a su espalda se abría-

\- ¿Estas seguro de eso Souchi? -Preguntó una voz a espaldas del niño que se puso más tieso que una estaca debido al miedo que sentía por aquella presencia. Lentamente este giró su cabeza y se encontró nada mas y nada menos que a su madre cruzada de brazos y mirándolo en espera de una explicación de lo que había sucedido-

Kagura mantenía sus ropas en una talla más grande, pues su cuerpo se había desarrollado a un punto en el que se había vuelto una de las mujeres mas deseadas en la ciudad.

\- B… bueno, yo… -Mencionó Naruto bajando la mirada con pena- Yo solo quería divertirme un poco -Respondió Naruto mirando la expresión de seriedad en su madre-

\- Divertirte no significa jugarle bromas pesadas a los demás -Regañó Kagura mirando a su hijo, para después suspirar con derrota- Naruto ya habíamos hablado de esto -Mencionó mirando a su hijo que se miraba algo triste- Se que estas emocionado por que al fin descubriste tu tipo de magia, pero es peligroso que estés usando tu magia de forma irresponsable por que puedes lastimar a alguien, aun si se tratara de la broma mas pequeñita -Explicó Kagura logrando convencer a Naruto-

\- Perdón -Se disculpó Naruto comprendiendo las palabras de su madre y pensando que esa explosión en el chocolate pudo haber lastimado a Arania-

\- Buen niño, me hace feliz que comprendas -Comentó Kagura dándole un beso en la mejilla a su hijo- Ahora hablaremos de tu castigo -Mencionó la mujer poniendo pálido al niño-

\- P… Pero… Ya me disculpe -Respondió el pequeño mirando a su madre-

\- Pero no se trata de eso, se trata de que comprendas la lección -Comentó Kagura-

\- Puede dejármelo todo a mi -Comentó una voz que hizo que Naruto se pusiera completamente azul del miedo mientras las miradas de las chicas se centraban en una joven de cabellos rubios y lacios a la altura del cuello, ojos color ámbar y piel clara. Sus ropas constaban de un vestido de verano color negro azabache que llegaba a la altura del muslo, en su cuello hay un rosario y una bufanda roja, mientras en su mano derecha lleva una pulsera de cuencas negras y su calzado consta de unas sandalias de madera, mientras el tatuaje de Mermaid Heels lo tenia en su mano Izquierda de color rojo-

\- Aquí estas Anna, me alegra ver que estés de regreso -Mencionó Kagura con una sonrisa- Y bueno ¿Estas segura de querer tratar con Naruto? -Preguntó Kagura mirando a su hijo-

\- Déjalo todo en mis manos -Respondió Anna con una amigable sonrisa-

\- En ese caso, es todo tuyo -Dijo Kagura acercando a Naruto a la rubia, pero el chico estaba muy asustado e intentaba quedarse plantado en su lugar-

\- ¡NO HAGAS ESTO KAA-SAN SOY TU HIJO! ¡TE PROMETO QUE YA NO HARE TRAVESURAS! -Gritaba el chico agitando los brazos con mucho miedo, pero lamentablemente no tenia la fuerza para detener a su madre-

Mientras esto ocurría en Fiore, se parodia decir que al otro lado de la barrera las cosas estaban un poco complicadas, en este momento nos encontramos en la casa de los Namikaze-Uzumaki, para ser mas exactos en una sala de estar donde se podía ver a una hermosa mujer de cabellos rojos lacios acomodar un poco de rosas blancas frente a una foto de un bebé rubio.

\- Ocho largos años y no sabemos nada de ti Naru-chan -Mencionó la mujer que pudo sentir una mano sobre su hombro y al voltear pudo ver a su esposo que le esperaba para consolarle, sin mas que hacer el hombre de cabellos rubios la envolvió en un abrazo y se sentó con ella en un sofá para hacerle compañía- Hoy se cumplen 8 años Mina-kun -Dijo derramando lagrimas la pelirroja-

\- Lo se Kushina-chan -Respondió Minato que en estos momentos llevaba un suéter azul y unos pantalones del mismo color-

\- ¿Crees que el nos extrañe? -Preguntó Kushina mirando a su esposo, esperando que le dijera las palabras que ella quería escuchar, aun si eso significaba engañarse a si misma-

\- No podría responder a eso Kushi-chan, Naruto… fue separado de nosotros a una edad muy temprana y era demasiado pequeño como para poder recordarnos -Explicó Minato a su esposa que solo se refugio mas en su pecho, pues ella sabia que era verdad -.

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y por esta entro una mujer de cabellos rubios tomados en dos coletas, ojos color ámbar y piel clara. Con una camiseta sin mangas de color gris con un listón azul en la cintura logrando resaltar mas el pecho de la mujer. Lleva unos pantalones azules y unas sandalias negras de tacón alto.

\- Hola vine a hacerles compañía por el aniversario -Dijo la mujer sonando muy solidaria con la pareja-

\- Muchas gracias Oka-san -Hablo Minato mirando a la mujer frente a el-

Una pisadas apresuradas se comenzaron a escuchar a lo lejos y los dueños de la casa llevaron su mirada al origen del ruido, logrando encontrarse con una hermosa joven de cabellos rojos, la cual llevaba una camiseta estilo corsé de color negro que resaltaba muy bien su busto copa CC entrando a D, lleva una muy corta falda tableada con los colores negro y rojo, unas mallas negras y unas sandalias de tacón alto.

\- Kasumi-chan ¿Te diriges a algún lugar en especial? -Preguntó Minato con una voz tranquila, mientras miraba que su hija estaba muy arreglada y al parecer estaba lista para salir y divertirse-

\- Claro que si Tou-chan, hoy iré con Anko-chan a divertirme, para festejar el éxito de nuestra primera misión juntas -Explicó la hermosa pelirroja con una bella sonrisa plasmada en su rostro-

\- En… ¿En serio saldrás hoy? -Preguntó Kushina con cierta angustia, pues se suponía que ese día era para apoyarse como familia ante aquel momento tan difícil que aun les agobiaba-

\- Kasumi-chan tu sabes lo que significa este día para tu madre y para mi ¿Crees que puedas posponer tu salida para otro momento? -Preguntó Minato notando como toda esa felicidad que su hija había demostrado minutos atrás desaparecía y era remplazado por uno serio que demostraba lo molesta que estaba en esos momentos ante tal petición-

\- Tou-chan mi salida ya había sido planeada con anticipación y mis amigas ya me están esperando, en otro momento será -Respondió seria la chica tomando la perilla de la puerta con intenciones de irse-

\- Hija… ¿Es mas importante tu salida que quedarte a apoyarnos en este día tan difícil para tu madre y para mi? -Preguntó Cuestionó el rubio en espera de poder cambiar de parecer la opinión de su hija-

\- Mi… Mina-kun, no… no hay problema, nosotros hemos sido muy injustos con Kasumi-chan, yo… yo pienso que lo mejor es que vaya a divertirse -Mencionó Kushina con una sonrisa que reflejaba tristeza-

\- Gracias Kaa-chan, por eso te quiero mucho -Respondió Kasumi regresando a su faceta alegre tomando la perilla-

\- Yo creo que no -Sentenció Tsunade poniéndose de pie mientras miraba de forma directa a su nieta con una expresión desaprobatoria-

\- Osssh ¿Ahora que? -Preguntó fastidiada al saber que su abuela la sermonearía-

-Kasumi ven aquí, y siéntate, esta tarde la pasaras con tus padres, ellos te necesitan mas en este momento de lo que tus amigas te necesitan a ti- Explicó Tsunade mientras miraba a la pelirroja-

\- ¡¿Queee?! -Gritó en shock la pelirroja-

\- No lo repetiré, tu madre te pudo dar permiso pero yo tengo más autoridad que ellos dos, así que no te estoy pidiendo como tu abuela, como tu superior te ordeno que te quedes aquí -Sentenció Tsunade-

\- Esto es una reverenda estupidez, ya pasaron 8 largos años, mi hermano seguro vivió muy feliz ignórate de su dolor y aun así le dedican un día -Estallo la chica haciendo que los ojos de Kushiha se comenzaran a humedecer con sus duras palabras- ¿No pensaron en eso? O quien sabe a es posible que solo estén perdiendo el tiempo con un Naruto que quizás ya esta muerto, por Kami era un bebé cuando lo secuestraron ¿Creen que un recién nacido seguiría con vida?- Cuestionó la chica recibiendo una bofetada, la persona responsable fue Kushina, que se miraba molesta y dolida por aquellas palabras-

\- Cállate… solo… solo cállate -Pedía Kushina apretando los puños mientras las lagrimas fluían y Kasumi caminaba en dirección a la puerta-

\- Solo soy realista, yo hace mucho deje de preocuparme por los muertos -Dijo Kasumi abriendo la puerta-

\- ¡CALLATE! ¡CALLATE! ¡NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE! ¡NO QUIERO! ¡MI BEBÉ ESTA VIVO! ¡MI NARU-CHAN ESTA VIVO! -Gritaba Kushina rompiendo en llanto-

\- Como sea, no me esperen -Respondió la pelirroja mas joven con una voz tranquila-

\- Si cruzas esa puerta Kasumi -Amenazó Minato con una voz autoritaria mientras abrazaba a su esposa para consolarle-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Me vas a pegar Tou-chan? -Preguntó burlona para salir sin importarle nada más que ella, pero justo cuando la chica puso un pie fuera de la casa, esta cayó al suelo inconsciente-

\- Basta Kasumi -Sentenció un hombre de cabellera blanca erizada, con dos largos mechones a ambos lados de su rostro, mientras lo demás caía libremente por su espalda. Su piel es bronceada y tiene unas líneas rojas bajando por sus ojos y estas terminan a la altura de su barbilla. Sus ropas constan de un atuendo verde con una camiseta de malla debajo, lleva unas sandalias de madera y también lleva un chaleco rojo con dos círculos amarillos en el pecho-

\- Jiraiya -Murmuró Tsunade al mirar a su amigo después de tanto tiempo. El hombre se miraba muy serio, mientras se agachaba para cargar en sus brazos a la jovencita inconsciente-

\- ¿Dónde te la dejo? -Preguntó Jiraiya mientras Minato le hacia una seña para que lo siguiera, minutos después ambos regresaron y se sentaron en la sala-

\- Sensei, no pensé que fuera a venir este día -Mencionó Minato sentado junto a una Kushina más tranquila-

\- Vine de urgencia, el Ogama Sennin me ha comunicado una profesa -Explicó Jiraiya- La traición de la sangre es muy dolorosa, el tiempo pasa rápidamente y un joven héroe llegara a la vida de todos, raíces nuevas a hecho y se aliara con la damas del viento y el fuego, nuevos descubrimientos se harán próximamente y personas con sorprendentes poderes atacaran el continente -Recitó Jiraiya-

\- Esto suena muy grave -Mencionó Minato muy preocupado-

\- Lo se Minato, al parecer deberemos prepararnos para una guerra mas complicada en esta ocasión -Respondió Jiraiya de brazos cruzados-

\- En ese caso debemos llevar esta información al concejo Shinobi, tenemos que prepararnos con mucha anticipación si queremos sobrevivir a esa guerra -Explicó Minato, mientras Jiraiya se ponía de pie- Sensei ¿Ya se va? -Preguntó Minato mirando al alvino-

\- Estaré aquí un tiempo no te preocupes, después de todo aun tengo que… Recolectar información -Respondió el hombre con una expresión pervertida haciendo que a Tsunade le saltara una vena en la frente-

\- ¡MALDITO PERVERTIDO TE HARE AÑICOS! -Gritó Tsunade corriendo tras Jiraiya, mientras Minato y Kushina disfrutaban un poco del ambiente familiar-

\- ¨Naru-chan… estés donde estés… Yo siempre te recordare¨ -Pensó Kushina mirando por la ventana y como el cielo se comenzaba a oscurecer-

Fiore Mermaid Heels….

\- AAAA YA NO POR FAVOR, ¡BASTA! -Gritaba Naruto muy incomodo por la situación mientras Anna le miraba fijamente-

\- Cállate o aumentare una hora mas a tu castigo -Sentenció Anna mientras Naruto estaba en el suelo boca abajo con los brazos levantando su cuerpo mientras los pies de Anna usaba la espalda de Naruto como una especie de taburete-

\- Pero… Anna-chan -Recalcó el pequeño disconforme, mientras en una mesa estaban Kagura, Risley, Arania y Beth mirando lo que ocurría-

\- Pobre Naruto, lo que tiene que soportar cuando Annita lo castiga -Mencionó Risley aguantándose la risa-

\- Esto no hubiera pasado si o le hubieras pedido a Naru-chan que hiciera la broma a Arania-Neesama- Explicó Beth mientras la mujer de cabellos negros sentía un fuerte escalofrió al notar la mirada de muerte que le mandaba su compañera de cabellos verdes-

\- Así que la idea fue tuya -Exclamó muy enojada la mujer de tirabuzones verdes-

\- ¡YA NO PUEDO MAS! -Gritó Naruto dejándose vencer por el cansancio y cayendo al suelo mientras todas las chicas incluyendo a la maestra miraban lo que ocurriría-

Anna se puso de pie y llevo su mano a su rosario para sacarlo de su cuello, haciendo que el pequeño rubio comenzara a temblar de miedo, pues la rubia al levantar el rostro demostró no estar muy contenta con los resultados.

\- Sabes que no me gustan las personas débiles Naruto y también sabes que yo estoy destinada a convertirme en la esposa del futuro maestro de Mermaid Heels, y para combatir tu pereza y debilidad, te entrenare de forma severa -Mic- Llamó la rubia haciendo que del rosario se desprendiera una luz y esta se materializara como un jaguar de gran tamaño -Ya sabes que hacer- Respondió Anna sentándose en la silla cruzando las piernas mientras el jaguar gruñía -.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAHHHHH! -Gritó Naruto para que el jaguar comenzara una persecución donde Naruto se escabullía por todo el gremio, haciendo que el felino de gran tamaño derribara algunas mesas en su cacería-

\- Parece que mi lindo ahijado nos trajo más alegría al gremio -Mencionó Arachne sentada en un hermoso sillón con una copa de vino en la mano, mientras sonreía divertida-

\- Naruto fíjate por donde vas -Le decían algunas chicas que ya estaban acostumbradas al enorme jaguar-

\- ¡QUE ALGUIEN ME SALVE! -Gritó Naruto saliendo por las puertas del gremio con el jaguar detrás de el-

CONTINUARA…

Espero que la hayan pasado bien, en este momento Kachorro, _Gardevoir _y **Applejack** se despiden de ustedes, les deseamos que tengan una buena noche/tarde o dia.

**¿Merece Reviews?**


End file.
